


Dreams and Cats

by Sorcelle



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Actually Zereph creeps everyone out, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cana and Loke being drama queens, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gajeel Cobra Natsu and Sting are roommates, Gray is Done, Gray puts ice cubs in his coffee, Group chat, Happy is evil, How Do I Tag, I just remembered to put serious tags, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minerva being a manipulative bitch, Misunderstandings, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rogue has a thing for cats, Roommates, Sort Of, Stripping, There's still fluff all the way, They illegaly keep their cats and snake, Zereph creeps Lyon out, cats being matchmakers, how could that not go wrong, in like one chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorcelle/pseuds/Sorcelle
Summary: ''This is the most beautiful gift life could ever give you. A soulmate is your one true love, the one person capable of offering meaning to your existence, the one for whom you will live and die. Without them, you are all but complete, a lonely soul making its way through the unsatisfying haze that is life. And this dream, my son, although enigmatic, is the fascinating path you have been shown to find him.''-...Or four dragonslayers running around the dorm to catch their cats (and snake) because they escaped and keeping pets is illegal on the campus.





	1. How to find a black dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, and english is not my first language so if you notice any mistakes please tell me :) I'll be glad to correct them. Now I hope you will enjoy it !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sting gets an idea.

_The dragon was flying fast above the plains, his gigantic wings casting sudden and impressive shadows on the few people brave enough to wander on these desert lands. Used to having the light of the sun as their sole companion, travellers instantly got scared by the unexpected darkness. They only grew further frightened when rising their eyes to the skies, seeing a giant beast taking shape over them. However, fear was quickly replaced by confusion when they realised that one fact : the creature was not interested in them at all._

_It sure seemed like the dragon was looking for something, its sharp eyes roaming over the landscape in a focus manner. As the dragon kept flying away from the travellers until it disappeared far above the horizon, its frightening presence quickly became a single, eccentric memory to be recalled while telling fantastic stories to friends and family. The dragon was indeed a sight to behold, its white scales glowing silver under the sun, claws and teeth that seemed like they could rip up mountains, curved horns decorating its head, eyes as bright and blue as the skies above him._

_Restless, the dragon kept searching, flying for many hours that turned into days until, finally, it reached its destination. Blackened by the never-ending storms looming over them, the mountains stood tall and ageless. If the endless plains were the land of light and sun, these mountains were the place of all shadows and ceaseless nights._  
_The white dragon kept going, flying more slowly and closer to the floor, trying not to miss anything on the darkened ground. Suddenly, the dragon's eyes focused on something moving across the earth, and it stopped, landing graciously on sharp and dirty stones._

_A pitch black dragon was laying on the floor, quietly moving its tail back and forth in a hypnotic manner, its red gaze planted on the other creature. Fascinated, the white dragon cautiously approached the other one until they were just a few meters apart. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until the black dragon suddenly twitched. Once, twice, and then it violently flapped its wings in a hazardous manner. The white dragon watched curiously as the other started moving more and more erratic, its black corpse slowly changing form into one of a nonsensical shadow. Then it brutally fled away, disappearing in a puff of smoke._

_The entry of a cave appeared just behind where the 'thing' had been standing before. Driven by a sudden feeling of fervent excitement, the white dragon walked in hastily. At first, there was complete silent and darkness. Then, something could be seen trembling against the wall in front of him. The white dragon, enthralled, moved closer. A ray of light coming from behind him enlightened the place, revealing another black dragon curled up in a ball, its red eyes feeble and directed towards the ground. The white dragon spoke with a deep and soothing rumble, making the whole cave quake slightly._

_''My treasure.'', he said simply._

_Then it closed the last distance between the two of them by wrapping one of its wing on the black dragon, cuddling up softly with the other one, who purred. After a few moments, the black dragon had stopped shuddering, and they both fell in peaceful sleep, together._

Sting woke up slowly, trying to keep the pleasant warmth provided by his dream for the longest time possible. Eventually, it fade away, leaving a sickening feeling of emptiness in his heart. Stubborn, he stayed still with his eyes firmly closed, desperately wishing to fall asleep again, and perhaps make this dream one more time.  
After a few minutes however, it was becoming clear that he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, so he squirmed childishly in his bed before opening his eyes, an annoyed expression on its face. He heard shuffling in the bed above him, before Gajeel broke into a growl.

''Oi, don't wriggle like that'', he started in a sleepy voice that lacked its usual roughness,''If you wake me up one more time I'll come down and make sure you never sleep again in here anytime soon, meaning I'm sending you to the hospital for a few weeks''.

Sting scowled at that. His giant room mate definitely had the strength to keep up to his promise, even if Sting could probably run away fast enough to escape Gajeel's wrath as the taller man needed to go down first. After thinking a few seconds about him running around the dormitory with a murderous Gajeel rushing after him, he concluded that shaking violently the bunk bed to provoke him was definitely not worth it. Even his childish-self didn't have enough arguments this time to convince him to make this stupid joke.

He sighed, turning around as quietly as he could. He looked up at the clock on the wall of their shared bedroom : 7am. He was supposed to sleep at least one more hour. Sting rubbed his eyes, and sighed one more time.

Staring at the bed above him, he remembered the first time he had this dream, at the age of nine. He had woken up caught between pure joy and longing, but he had felt mostly confused. Unsurprisingly, he had went straight to talk to his father. A loving smile had graced Weisslogia's lips while he intently listened to his son's dream. When the boy was finished, panting a little from gesticulating all around passionately, his father had simply hugged him in silence.

_''My dear son''_, he said then, ''_you have a soulmate''_. As Sting had looked up to him at a complete loss, Weisslogia had chuckled softly before carrying on.

_''This is the most beautiful gift life could ever give you. A soulmate is your one true love, the one person capable of offering meaning to your existence, the one for whom you will live and die. Without them, you are all but complete, a lonely soul making its way through the unsatisfying haze that is life. And this dream, my son, although enigmatic, is the fascinating path you have been shown to find him. I believe soulmates share similar dreams. But these are very personal, and you are not to tell everyone about it mindlessly. You will make this dream many times, and I hope you'll try your best to unravel its secrets and find your loved one.''_

At that time, Sting hadn't fully understand what his father was saying, but his soft and warm words were forever printed in his mind in radiant letters. Sting had mostly followed his father's advice, although he did tell about his dream on a few occasions.  
First, to his closest friends that happened to be his room mates Natsu, Gajeel and Cobra (lucky for them, sadly for the sake of the once peaceful dorm). He also talked about his dream to some of his girlfriends and boyfriends, full of hope.

_'This is the most beautiful gift life could ever give you'_. His father's words echoed through his head. He disagreed.  
For now, his absent soulmate only brought him terrible heartaches whenever he would wake after his dream, and awful memories. The few times he told one his partner about it, they would rather leave, saying it's useless to keep this relationship going any longer because they didn't share a similar dream, or pretend they had the same only to walk away of Sting's life a few months later, because 'things don't work finally and, oh, by the way, I lied to you. My dream doesn't have anything to do with yours', leaving a heart-shattered Sting.

However, true to his father's words, he kept hope, thinking that one day he would find his one true love and everything would be perfect. They would run at night on beaches and kiss under the rain like in the movies, and most importantly, this soulmate would never, ever, even form the idea of leaving Sting alone. This had became his top life-goal at this point, and Sting was getting more and more obsessed as much as he was becoming desperate.  
The gnawing loneliness he felt when waking up from his dream was getting increasingly stronger each time, and he would sometimes open his eyes weakly, a lump in his throat, only to find his face covered in tears and sweat. Once, Gajeel shook him out of sleep because he was 'crying like a helpless damsel so loud every prince charming in the dorm would come trying to kick Gajeel's ass, thinking that he was some kind of monster to defeat'.

Overall, Sting's soulmate was much less a blessing than a curse that life had cruelly cast upon him. So yeah, Sting was getting pretty desperate, even if he still acted quite joyfully around his friends and other people. After all, Sting was a naturally optimistic person. Hope in his heart was just like a fire that, even diminished to the size of a tiny flame, never lost its brightness.

And this never-dying hope is what gave Sting and idea.

He was making little circles on his temples with his fingers over and over, reflecting thoroughly on the matter. And he went like that for half and hour, because let's be honest with this, overthinking anything is not Sting's strong point.  
However, at the end of the process Sting came with what he believed was the most brilliant idea ever made by any human being, and it was probably one of _his_ best ideas, sure. Because Sting's ideas were generally a combination of pastas, cats and arguable physics knowledge.

So just like that, he yelped in excitement, hastily got out of bed and ran out of the bedroom before Gajeel could figure out what was happening, currently preventing Sting from certain physical damage.

Natsu and Cobra were in the small living-room arguing about cornflakes and milk when Sting rushed past them to the exit door, leaving them both suddenly still and dead-silent, their eyes on the now wide-opened door that Sting hadn't care to close behind him. A few seconds later, Gajeel got out of the room looking pissed-off as hell and ran through the door as well, following furiously after Sting. A few more seconds later, Natsu finally broke the silence.

''Are they aware they're still wearing their pyjamas ?''


	2. Coffee, beer or vodka ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gray just wants to drink his coffee in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to make Gray's mother tongue french for no particular reason except that I've seen it in several fanfictions and I really liked it :)

''Can you do that for me please ?''.

Gray sighed. He wasn't against helping his brother, and the money he would get was a fine reward in itself, but he didn't feel like leaving Cana and Loke on their own on a Saturday night. He knew how wild these two could get, and he was worrying about them. If something wrong happened to one of them, he wasn't currently sure that the other would help. He looked at the phone in his hand, hesitant as to what to say.

''Come on, you know there's no one else that can do it as perfectly as me'', Lyon insisted. Gray smiled a little at the self-complimenting behaviour.

''I haven't done that in a while you know'', he said finally. He heard Lyon sneered at that.

''Well, I wouldn't say you lack training, I'm sure you've been stripping in front of people for the past few months.'' Gray knew Lyon was now grinning like the arrogant jerk he was.

''Speaking of which, are you wearing clothes Gray ?''. Gray quickly checked. _Dammit_. He flushed a little, slightly annoyed. Why was Lyon always right ? His brother started snickering, apparently satisfied with himself, but then again when wasn't he ? Gray scowled.

''Are you wearing any though ?'', He replied with a mix of irritation and teasing. Lyon stopped laughing. When no answer was given, Gray smiled maliciously.

''Got ya.''

''Shut it.'' Gray heard someone enter the small living-room, and turned his head to see Cana walking sleepily towards the sofa, slightly unbalanced. She was holding a bottle of what Gray assumed was beer. He frowned a little at that. Drinking alcohol when she had just woken up was a weird habit she had developed recently that Gray found particularly odd and alarming. Cana did drink a lot, but she usually started doing so in the evening. The browned-haired girl yawned and finally seemed to notice Gray's presence. She smiled.

''Who are you talking to ?'', she asked.

''So Gray, will you do it ?'', pressed Lyon at the other end of the phone. Gray nodded.

''Yes Lyon, I will. Can you send me the schedules please ? See you.'' And with that he hung up. Cana slumped on the sofa, already fully dressed. She tried to open her beer with her hands, but failed and sighed. She rummaged through her pocket a moment before taking out a bottle-opener, her eyes litting up at the sight of it. She turned to Gray.

''That was your brother. What did he want ?''. He shrugged.

''Nothing important. He wants me to replace him tonight at the club 'cause he has something important to do. I'm sorry I won't be part of the fun tonight.'' He smiled at Cana and went to seat next to her. On the table was the black coffee he was about to drink when Lyon called. He took it in his hand and started sipping it. Beside him, Cana dropped the bottle-opener, that slid under the sofa. She cursed as she bent over to get it.

''Maybe you shouldn't drink that, want some tea instead ?'', Gray offered. Cana shook her head, her hand still under the sofa.

''Why don't you help me find the damn bottle-opener instead of trying to be a good friend, stripboy ?'', the girl suggested sarcastically. A few seconds later, she sat back up with a victorious 'found it !'. Gray rolled his eyes.

''Don't call me that'', he said grumpily. Cana looked at him mischievously and put an arm on his shoulders. Gray gave her a suspicious look.

''What are you doing ?'', he asked warily. Cana made an innocent face, but Gray knew better.

''I'm just trying to cheer up my buddy _stripboy_'', she answered cheekily, ''chill out''. Her smile grew wider as Gray scowled at her.

''You know, if you're making that face tonight, even your perfect abs won't save you from making the clientele flee away'', she added before reaching out with her other hand to ruffle with Gray's hair. He stiffened at that and shoved her away.

''Can't you let me drink my coffee in peace ?''

''I'm not sure this is really coffee anymore, what sort of weirdo puts ice cubs in it ?'', she teased.

''Look if you wanna be annoying just go wake up Loke''. Gray immediately regretted his words, as Cana's face darkened considerably. She pouted and went back to opening her beer. Gray watched speechless as Cana proceeded to one shot the bottle. He was about to ask her if anything had happened yesterday when the door to Loke's room opened to reveal a rather tall girl with a blue skirt and a green blouse.

  
Her eyes fell on the two of them and she waved shyly at them. Judging by the way her smile faltered when she looked at Cana, the latter must have been looking really unwelcoming. Gray tried to give the girl a sympathetic smile, but her eyes fell on his chest and she flushed red. He was surprised at first, until he recorded that he wasn't wearing any shirt, and when he looked down he realized he wasn't wearing any pants either. _Shit_.

Gray scanned the room in search of his clothes, but couldn't find them. _Where the hell are they ?_ He was sure he had put something on when he had woken up over an hour ago. Then Cana rose to her feet and walked towards the fridge with determination, mumbling something about _several_ bottles of vodka. That seemed to be too much for the girl, and she waved quickly at them before hastily leaving the place.

Cana returned with two bottles of vodka - when had they appeared in the fridge ? Gray couldn't remember her buy them. When he thought of it, he'd never seen Cana buy any sort of alcohol, but whenever she wants some she pulls out bottles from nowhere. _That's a very sad talent_, he thought bitterly. When she started drinking from the first one, he took the other one and hid it under the sofa. Then he reached out and took the bottle from Cana's hands and lips firmly. She weakly tried to take it back, but he gave her a look that said it all and she stared down at her hands in her lap.

''I'm sure the other one's blond too'', Cana said dryly. Gray rose an eyebrow - they were two of them then ? And what was the problem with being blond ? He shook his head and sighed, watching the bottle in his hand with sudden sadness and irritation.

''Great, so you're drowning yourself in alcohol and he's doing the same with girls. I guess that makes both of you brilliant minds of our century''. Gray knew he was being a bit harsh, but this whole drama-thing they had was starting to get on his nerves. Even if he didn't like to interfere in others' business, they were his best friends. He was starting to regret accepting Lyon's offer, perhaps he really needed to be there with them tonight. Before she or he could add anything though, the door to Loke's room opened once again.

Loke was there, fully dressed and groomed, looking great as usual. He did seem a bit tired though. Gray couldn't help but shot him an angry glare, and when Loke's eyes fell on Cana, he seemed embarrassed. He gave an apologetic smile to Gray, and nervously approached the sofa. Cana didn't move, but Gray saw her tense up.

''Look, Cana...'', Loke started but he was cut off when the woman rose up, snatched the bottle from Gray's hands and made her way to the door out without sparing Loke any glance. She slammed the door, leaving the two men in a heavy silence. The blond man caught Gray's accusing look and frowned.

''Hey I'm not the only one responsible, right ?'', he defended. Gray shrugged.

''Look, I don't care who did what, I just want you two to stop acting like stupid lovestruck teenagers''. Gray went on sipping his coffee and scowled. All the ice had melted and he was left with an icy coffee-water beverage.

''I won't be here with you tonight, so don't mess up, I don't want to come back and find that one of you is missing or in the hospital. And one day you'll have to get your shit together''. Loke nodded. Gray sighed. He hated lecturing people.

''And what are you doing tonight that prevents you from hanging out with my oh-so-charming person ?''. Loke flashed him a smile, trying to relax the atmosphere.

''I'm replacing Lyon at the club.'' Loke's eyes lit up at this, and he winked, reajusting his glasses in a stylish way only him knew the secret of.

''Oooooh, stripboy is getting-''

''Oh shut it, will you. Don't you have some place to be ?''. Loke laughed heartily at the angered comment. He took a look at his watch and his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

''Actually there _is_ somewhere I need to be real quick, I guess I will have to report my teasing spree on another day. See you !''. Loke hurried to the door but he stopped right before opening it.

''If you have any news of where Cana left, I'd be glad to know if she is okay'', he mumbled hesitantly, his fingers nervously playing with one lock of his hair. Gray rolled his eyes in exasperation.

''As you wish, now leave me alone, I still haven't had a proper coffee this morning.'' Loke gave him a shy smile and left with a 'thank you'. As soon as the door was closed, Gray got up and made his way to the coffee machine.

''Qu'est-ce qu'ils me fatiguent ces deux-là...'', Gray mumbled to himself. He hoped things would get better soon. He didn't understand how bad the situation could be when all they meant was good.

When his coffee was ready, he went back on the sofa and started drinking peacefully. However, his new-found tranquillity was once again troubled as he heard weird scratching from the door. What was it now ? Gray stayed still, perhaps it was just his imagination. But the scratching didn't stop, and even got louder. Cursing under his breath, Gray stood up and walked to the door. Whoever chose to disturb him better have a good reason.

But when he opened the door with a bit too much force, what he saw made him forget all about his previous annoyance.

It was a cat. A _cat_. This was definitely weird. Animals weren't allowed in the dormitory, but there he was, in front of a cat. A real one, with furry paws, tiny eyes and ridiculously long whiskers and eyebrows. And the strangest thing about this cat was not his location, but its colour. It was as bright and blue as a summer sky.

''What the hell ?''

He had barely finished his sentence that the cat was rushing between his legs, and Gray didn't have the time to turn around to see where it was going as a flash of pink entered his vision and he was suddenly on the floor, something heavy pressed on him. His head hurt. _What is going on ?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''Qu'est-ce qu'ils me fatiguent ces deux-là'' is not directly translatable (maybe it is but I don't see how), Gray is complaining about Cana and Loke being tiring.


	3. Sanctuary in the shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rogue wants Frosch back.

_He felt trapped._

_So much people. So much noise. So much bustle. All were talking, gesticulating, pushing around, joking as if this was a pleasant experience. There seemed to be no limit to how loud and turbulent they could all get. But the worst was that everyone looked fine about it. He was surrounded by people, but alone in his distress._

_He didn't understand that. He couldn't understand, and he hated it._

_He wanted to run as far away as possible. But he was trapped in a turmoil of noise and people, like chaos itself had swallowed him whole. Panic was creeping in his heart. As tears started to roll down his cheeks, he gave in._

_Rogue closed his eyes to forget others had some and started screaming. Loud enough so he could cover every other sound, loud enough to turn him deaf. Alone in his voice, or in silence._

_That's when he felt it. Power flowing through him, awakening his senses and setting his soul on a desperate, dark fire. He could feel himself rising in the air, freedom calling from above. When all that was left was the wind howling and swirling around him, he opened his eyes._

_Dark scaled paws served as his hands, black wings held him high above the ground and raging power was waiting to be roared at the pit of his throat. But this wasn't enough. The wind had voices, and the sun pierced the clouds in a thousand eyes. He had to find a place where no one could ever find him. Where his sole friends would be silence and darkness._

_And so he began flying. Across cities, forests, rivers and plains, until he found it : the place of all shadows and ceaseless nights. The blackened mountains stood tall and ageless, casting gigantic shadows on the already darkened ground. This was a place of curses and demons to most people, but to Rogue this was the land of all promises, where he could be peaceful at last._

_Shadows may scare others off, but they ate all Rogue's worries away, and wrapped him in a cold but soothing embrace._

_He quickly found a place to lie in. A small cave in which darkness ruled it all, in which only Rogue's tranquil breathing could be heard. He felt lonely, but home nevertheless. After days and days of peaceful rest, something unexpected happened. Light reached out to him._

_He squinted as a splendid white dragon appeared at the entrance of his cavern, shining like a thousand diamonds, his light progressively gnawing the comforting shadows away. His ocean blue eyes pierced through him to reach his soul, and Rogue found himself completely exposed._

_''My treasure''. His voice tore the silence Rogue had been relieving into, and as the white dragon came closer and wrapped one of his wing around him, he found that he didn't care. They both fell in a harmonious sleep, leaving Rogue with one question : what sort of light didn't mind staying in the shadows ?_

Rogue grunted as he emerged from his dream. He hated it. He felt comfortable in being the silent boy no one ever talks to in the dark corner of the room, but this dream always made him feel like this wasn't enough. Like he had to be looking for his light, like this was some sort of duty he had to fulfill. It wasn't fair.

He quickly went into his morning routine to shove the reminiscence of his dream deep in his mind. He was grumpily eating his breakfast when Yukino appeared next to him, dressed in casual jeans and shirt, her usual blue flower tied in her hair.

''Hi Rogue, how are you ?'', she asked cheerfully. When all she got in response was a grunt from her friend, she smiled fondly at him and made her way to the cupboards, searching for something to eat.

''We'll have to buy another box of cereals, there's not much left'', she noted. Rogue didn't answer, too caught up in his dark thoughts. Yukino raised an eyebrow at that and sat in front of him with a knowing smile on her lips.

''You made that dream again, haven't you ?'', she guessed. Rogue scowled. She knew him too well, but she was his childhood friend after all.

''I don't wanna talk about it'', he answered drily. Yukino sighed at that.

''You know, I have to follow a river of _blood_ in my dream, and I'm not making such a face when it happens'', she replied. Rogue smiled a little at that. She was right, Yukino probably had the most macabre soulmate dream he could think of. Although there was this disturbing-looking man who seemed to have an even weirder dream somehow. He had heard the black-haired man and a small blue-haired girl talk about it one day in the library, and from what he understood of their conversation it seemed creepy as hell.

''You're right, I'm sorry, it's just...'', he started. As Rogue's thoughts fluttered to his dream once more, he found himself getting rather annoyed, and a sudden wave of nausea hit him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

''I hate the feeling I get when I wake up. It's like my dream is telling me that all my life is wrong that way'', he finished a bit sheepishly.

Yukino smiled heartily at that, and she reached out to softly squeeze his hand. With the early sun rays coming from the window to grace her face and hair with a somewhat holy halo, she looked like an angel. Rogue couldn't help but smile back at her.

He had one day thought that maybe she was the white dragon from his dreams, as she could easily be compared to a light accepting to enter a shadow's life. But the dragon's light was blinding like the sun, whereas Yukino's light was more akin to the moon's one. Soft and comforting. Except that the moon was used to living in the darkness of the night, and she didn't mind offering her silver light to the shadows. But the sun ? No, he offered his light to the brightest and bluest skies, and pierced savagely at the oblivious clouds that dared cover him. How could the shadows possibly interest him ? Rogue didn't get that.

He softly squeezed Yukino's hand back and went back to eating his breakfast. Rogue felt that he needed to clear his mind.

''Wanna go to the park today ?'', he asked, hoping she would say yes. The small woman had been working a lot recently, leaving Rogue a lot on his own. Not that he minded the solitude, but he enjoyed her company. Yukino seemed thoughtful for a moment, sucking her spoon in a cute way.

''I guess I could'', she finally answered, ''I haven't much to do left for the test on Monday. Wanna get photos of frogs ?''.

''Yes !'', Rogue replied enthusiastically, almost jumping on his chair like a child. Yukino laughed at that, a sweet melody ringing in the air.

''Frosch really is your soft spot, isn't she ?'', she asked but this wasn't question. Rogue couldn't help but smile lovingly at the mention of his dear cat, proving Yukino's point who chuckled happily. They quickly finished their breakfast to get ready.

A few minutes later, they left the place. Rogue was really excited. He hadn't seen Frosch in a while, as he wasn't allowed to keep animals in the dorm, and he truly missed her. He didn't know why, but when his cat would look at frogs on photos or videos, she would try to imitate them, and that was the cutest thing ever. So he loved taking photos of frogs on all sorts of positions for her. He actually had a wall full of pictures of Frosch next to the photos of the frogs she tried to imitate at his parents' house. He smiled fondly.

''Rogue slow down, we have all the time we want'', he heard Yukino call from what seemed like a good distance. He turned around to see her catching up with him, several meters away from where he was standing. In his excitement, he had sped up without realizing it.

''Sorry'', he apologized softly when she was at his sides again, panting slightly. They were not so far from the park now, as it was just behind the main building were most of the students of the University slept.

''That's fine'', she replied with a smile. They resumed walking in a comfortable silence, while Rogue was trying to keep a reasonable pace. That was something he really liked in Yukino : they didn't have to chat idly so that she could feel at ease, silence was enough. Suddenly, she stopped. Rogue kept walking for a few more seconds before he stopped as well, raising an eyebrow at her.

''Something wrong ?'', he asked. She seemed to be watching something near the back of the building, her silver hair moving in the wind and every so often reflecting the light of the sun. Rogue looked in the same direction as her, but he couldn't see anything. Instead of answering, Yukino headed towards the place she was staring at with determination.

''Yukino ??'', Rogue insisted, and she turned around, waving at him.

''There is something over there, come'', she shouted, before walking back in the direction of the building. Rogue took a quick longing look at the park that was waiting for him in the distance, before hastily following after Yukino. It didn't prevent them from going in the park after.

''I saw it going that way'', she told him while pointing behind a garbage can._ It ?_ Rogue frowned. Yukino ventured first in between two bins, and she must had found what she was looking for, because she squealed in surprise and excitement. Rogue saw her bend over and stretch her arm to catch something. When she turned back to her friend, her eyes were gleaming with contentment as she was holding in her arms a small red furry thing. She smiled joyfully at Rogue while he approached her to get a better look.

When he was just a meter away from her, the thing shifted in Yukino's arms to look at Rogue with small and innocent eyes, and he gaped at them as he realized his friend was holding a cat. Rogue immediately got closer and reached out to pet the cat with both hands, a big part of the excitement he had earlier coming back._ I really need a cat in my life_, he thought bitterly. Yukino giggled at the obvious eagerness Rogue was showing.

''I saw him getting out from that window over there, do you think it belongs to someone in the dorm ?'', Yukino questioned. Before Rogue could say anything, someone spoke behind him.

''Lector ? Is that you ?''. They both turned to the man, Rogue somewhat nervous of being caught in the act of petting someone else's cat. But any glimpse of guilt he may have been feeling disappeared as soon as he set eyes on the man in front of him.

Ocean blue eyes Rogue felt like he could drown himself into locked with his, as he stared at the blindingly gorgeous man in front of him. Every single trait on his face was flawless, his blond and spiky hair shining golden in the sun, making him look like the divinity of light and perfection. The only thing proving his belonging to the world of mortals was a thin scar crossing one of his eyebrows, that somehow made him look more handsome than he already was.

Rogue knew he was probably staring like an idiot, but the other was clearly staring back, and that made his insides twist in a weird but pleasant way. Except that there was something else, something much darker resting in the depths of his heart, something that crept his way up to consciousness. Fear. And it had something to say, words that instantly build a wall around Rogue's abandon.

_No light ventures in the shadows without destroying them. No shadow can hide from such a light. Your peace will burn in ashes. Run._


	4. Cornflakes and milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Natsu falls a lot, and Gray is done with bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so this chapter is longer than the others, but I didn't want to make it any shorter or split it in two, so here it is. Hope you enjoy it !

Soon after Sting and Gajeel left, Natsu and Cobra were gone back arguing.

''It's pretty obvious that you pour the milk and _then_ you add the cornflakes !'', Natsu begun. Cobra crossed his arms in a despising manner.

''No that's dumb''. Natsu pouted.

''It's not ! Do you think islands existed before the oceans ? Well it's the same for cornflakes and milk''.

''What...? Natsu...this makes as much sense as your haircut''. Cobra pointed at the pink mess that was Natsu's hair and pulled a face.

''Oh yeah ? Well at least I try to give you arguments.''

''I don't need to find arguments because I'm right, you pyro dumbass''. Natsu slammed his hand on the table, making everything on it wobble dangerously. Cobra did not seem impressed at all.

''That's not how it works, reptile freak.''

''Of course it is'', Cobra stated smugly. ''Now if you still want a proof, look at the cornflakes' package : the milk is clearly poured on the cornflakes. I'm right''. Natsu took a look at it. _Shit, he _is_ right._

''So you're telling me that advertisement is a better proof than Nature itself ?''

Before Cobra could answer to this, Gajeel entered the room, fury and frustration plastered all over his face. Cobra snickered at him.

''So you didn't caught Blondie, did you ?''. Gajeel sent him a dirty look.

''Shut up. Next time he's in deep sleep, I'll fucking knock over the bed.'' Cobra started laughing cruelly. Natsu frowned at that.

''You two are truly evil.'' His eyes fell back on the bowl in front of him. ''Oi Gajeel, tell us what you think about milk and cornflakes. I wanna show creepy lizard I'm right.'' Cobra stopped laughing. Natsu gave him a cocky smile and turned back to Gajeel, but he wasn't listening. He seemed searching for something.  
Instantly taking offence, Natsu jumped on the table, startling Cobra who got hit on the face by a jumping spoon.

''Can't you be more careful, idiot ?''. Natsu didn't spare a glance at him and pointed fiercely at Gajeel as if he was defying him. Cobra covered his hears and rolled his eyes, already bored with the situation.

''Hey listen to me when I speak, metalhead !'', he shouted. Cobra scowled at him.

''No need to be so loud, you moron''. Natsu looked down at his friend, hands in fists. He had energy to spend, and Gajeel wasn't paying attention to him.

''Who are you calling a moron, snake princess ?''. Cobra stood up with a smirk on his face.

''You're not really in a dominant position here, are you ?''. Before Natsu could understand what was happening, Cobra seized his foot and pulled roughly on it. Natsu's eyes widened considerably as he lost balance and fell on his butt, scattering cornflakes everywhere around him (he had fallen straight on the cereal box). Cobra started laughing at him, but was interrupted when Natsu leaped on him, ending up on the floor with his room mate and a few cornflakes.

Less than ten seconds later, they were rolling on the floor through the flat, throwing insults at each other while fighting with their fists and feet. They went on like that for about half a minute until Gajeel lifted them both from the ground, one in each of his hand. Natsu squirmed in his grasp a few seconds before he was dropped unceremoniously on the floor with a loud 'thud'. He was about to protest but Gajeel spoke first.

''All right you two...''. His voice was low and menacing, like tiny sparks before the raging fire.

''The door'', he stated, "You left it open". Gajeel seemed on the verge of breaking something, but Natsu didn't understand why. Was it about the cornflakes and milk ? Had he upset him somehow with his question ? He talked about the door, what was wrong with it ? Cobra, on the other hand, immediately realized the implications of what Gajeel had just said. Natsu was still struggling to understand how leaving the door open was a problem when his friend jumped on its feet and ran to his room. Natsu heard him loudly cursing, and that's when it hit him. His eyes widened in panic.

''THE CA-''. Gajeel roughly covered his mouth.

''Don't yell it you idiot, or we're screwed'', he hissed.

''We have to find them'', Natsu stated with determination, already going for the door, but Gajeel held his arm. The other looked at him with curiosity. Cobra bursted into the room. He was slightly paler than usual, and Natsu would have mocked him for that if he wasn't in the same emergency as him. Gajeel took a step towards Cobra.

''Please tell me it's not-'', Gajeel started.

''Cubellios' gone'', the other interrupted nervously. ''I'm going after her. If I find any of your cats I'm taking it with me.'' With that he left hastily, taking his long furry coat with him (he had one day made a joke about its fur coming from cats, to the great displeasure of his room mates).

_This is bad_. Looking for forbidden cats in a huge university was something, but chasing a two meter-long purple snake was something else. Natsu was surprised he still had not heard screams from the other students in the dormitory, as he wouldn't call Cobra's 'pet' discrete. If any person in charge of the building caught sight of one of the cat they may still have their chances to stay, but if the serpent wasn't found by Cobra before anyone else, they were likely to all get expelled. Natsu sighed. Why was Sting never here when they needed him ? They could use his never-ending energy right now. He shook his head with determination.

''Gajeel, let's find the cats ! We'll split at the end of the corridor''. His friend nodded and they left.

Ten minutes later, Natsu was still walking in the dormitory, and the cats were still nowhere to be seen. He had bumped into a few people only, most students were probably out in the streets eating ice creams or whatsoever. He had hesitated asking them if they had seen any cat, but that was probably not a good idea.

Five more minutes later, he was getting really frustrated as he had still no clue as to where they might have gone. Happy liked fish. Maybe he went to the kitchens ? But he couldn't know where they were, and Natsu never smelled anything in the dormitory. But cats had a more sensitive flair, so perhaps he had smelled something ?

Natsu got confident with this idea and was about to go for the kitchens when a flash of blue in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He focused on it and blinked once, twice. Happy !

Natsu started running towards him, but the evil cat saw him coming and went inside the room it had been standing in front of. Too caught up in his pursuit, Natsu headed straight behind him without thinking and ended up violently colliding with someone, both of them falling on the floor.

Slightly dazed, Natsu was trying to make the world stop spinning while the someone muttered words he couldn't understand, but from the tone they was using Natsu guessed they was angry, which wasn't really surprising. Before he had the chance to stand up on its own, Natsu was roughly shoved on the floor.

''Who the heck are you ?'', he heard someone -likely a man- growl at him. Natsu rose slowly to his feet, holding his head with one hand. In front of him stood a man that was around his age and vaguely familiar, he must have seen him on the campus. Natsu frowned, puzzled. Was the other...naked ? He blinked a few times just to check if he wasn't getting crazy. The man was actually wearing boxers, but that was it. And gods was he fit. Natsu couldn't help but stare at this ridiculously well-shaped body.

He was soon pulled off of his reverie though, as the other man approached him and punched him in the face. Natsu backed off, shocked at the other's behaviour. His surprise was quickly replaced by anger as he locked eyes with the stranger, fist ready to punch him back. It took him a lot of will to stay mad and not lose himself in those dark blue eyes, and why did he felt like those black locks were begging to be stroked ?

''What was that for ?!'', he managed to ask with as much aggressivity as he could muster.

''What are you doing here ?!'', the other replied angrily. He seemed furious, but Natsu didn't get why. Sure, he had bumped against him, and that had hurt a little, and he may have been staring for too long, but this wasn't an excuse to actually punch him.

''Why are you naked ?!'', he asked back. Natsu was surprised to see the other man quickly check himself. Didn't he know if he was wearing clothes or not ? Everyone should be aware of that, right ? This made him doubt somehow, and he promptly checked himself. He sighed in relief when he saw his usual black pants, red T-shirt with a dragon on it and his beloved scarf.

When he turned his attention back on the man in front of him, he noticed he was slightly flushed. Natsu didn't understand why he found that adorable, and when had his heart started beating that fast ? _This must be the adrenaline from the punch_, he thought, _it must be_.

''Why are you hair pink ?!'', the other suddenly pointed out as if this was outrageous.

''Where are your clothes ?!'', he retorted.

''I DON'T KNOW''. Natsu jumped at the sudden outburst. What kind of crazy man had he fallen into ? The hot one type, definitely.

''Is the blue cat yours ?'', the man asked then with unsuspected calm. His attention was focused on something behind Natsu. Happy ! He had sort of forgotten about him, and he found himself guilty for that.

''Yes, why ?'', he answered while looking around him slightly alarmed, where has Happy gone ?

''Then could you get him out of the sink ? 'Cause it's wet and all that''. The stranger pointed behind him. Natsu turned around to see Happy joyfully playing with the water flowing from the tap that he had somehow managed to open.

''Happy !''. He rushed towards the animal but the latter jumped on the floor before Natsu could catch him and started running around the flat, leaving wet stains on his way.

''He mustn't get out !'', Natsu shouted in panic. And with that, they both started running after him while Happy mischievously jumped on every piece of furniture in the place, easily escaping from his pursuers. At some point, Natsu slipped on the wet floor and ended up crashing into a wall. He heard the other man snicker at him.

''How much clumsy are you exactly ?'', he teased while Natsu was trying to get his thoughts in order. He could feel his nose bleeding. _Shit_. He heard the man cursing as he collided with something heavy. Natsu turned his head to see him holding his foot near the coffee table with a pained expression. He realized he couldn't find Happy anywhere and got up. A female voice appeared out of nowhere.

''What is going on ?''. Natsu looked around to find the source of the voice. There was a random chick standing in front of what he assumed was a room. She seemed shocked with what she saw, and Natsu didn't quite understand why until he realized that the two men in front of her were either bloodied or half-naked, that there was water all around the place, and that they had probably been very loud.

''She's blond'', the other man suddenly blurted out.

''She's blond'', Natsu repeated, feeling like this was an important information somehow.

''She is'', someone else added behind him. Natsu jumped and slowly turned around, already knowing who that was.

Zereph. He was holding Happy in his arms, who was irritatingly calm.

''My dear brother, what has happened to your nose ?''. Zereph's voice was soft, and he smiled fondly at Natsu, who couldn't help but shiver. His brother was always disturbing when he was nice. Natsu wiped away the blood under his nose with his hand.

''I've just crashed into a wall, don't worry Zereph'', he answered. He heard a weird, strangled nose behind him and turned to see the other man gaping at him and his brother. What was wrong with that guy ? He shrugged and went to pet Happy in Zereph's arms, who _purred_. Natsu chuckled.

''So you're trying to be nice now that we've caught you. Thanks for getting a hold of him''. He flashed a toothy smile at his brother. ''How did you know I was here ?''. Zereph just shrugged.

''I just knew''. _Oh_. So it was one of these weird times his brother happened to know things just because. He had one day told Natsu about spirits from below reporting to him the stories of the 'swarming life on earth', and Natsu hoped he was just joking, but with Zereph you could never be sure of anything.

''You're...you're Zereph's _brother_ ?''

They both turned to the bewildered half-naked man at the other end of the room. Zereph took a menacing step towards him.

''And you're Lyon's brother, are you ? Who do you think you are, punching my brother like that ?''. Natsu frowned. Lyon ? Wasn't that Zereph's room mate ? He heard the man wasn't really keen on his brother, which made sense. Zereph was only nice with Natsu, Mavis and his very few friends. With other people, he was at best disinterested, and at worst could get terrifyingly creepy. Natsu gently touched his brother's arm.

''I told you, I've crashed into a wall.'' Zereph gave him an irritated look.

''I know that, I'm talking about the bruise you have on the cheek''. With that, he made another intimidating step towards Lyon's brother, who stepped back, visibly uncomfortable. Zereph looked like he was out for blood, and Natsu could only pray this was just an impression. He put himself defensively between his brother and the other man.

''Zereph, stop threatening every single person that happens to hit me. It doesn't even hurt ! Besides, if it weren't for him, I'm not sure I would have caught Happy''. Natsu was impressed Zereph had managed to appear that intimidating with a bright blue cat nestled in his arms. His brother looked at him with a mix of anger, confusion, slight amusement and of course boredom in his eyes. He seemed to find something in Natsu's eyes, as his traits softened and his face broke into a smile.

''As you wish little brother. I have somewhere else to be anyway, but you won't be so lucky next time, Gray''. He handed Natsu his cat and left without another word, leaving a heavy silence in the room. A few moments later, the blond random chick Natsu had completely forgotten about followed after him.

The pink-haired boy turned around and was confronted with all the mess he and his cat had created in the room, and guilt gnawed on him. He put a hand in his hair in embarrassment. Looking at the handsome man in front of him, he found he had nothing to loose and tried his luck. He gave the biggest smile he had.

''So...Gray, right ? I'm sorry about the mess, perhaps I can pay you a coffee or something ?''


	5. We're awesome but we lost our pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically dragonslayer fluff with a little plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I felt like writing this, I love groupchat fanfiction *-*. I tried to mix it well with the plotline, hope it turned out nice :) Enjoy the read !

\-- 9h13--

_**Spicy dragon **renamed the chat** '**'We're awesome but we lost our pets''_

**Metalhead **: shitty name

**Spicy dragon **: hush >:(

**Spicy dragon :** so

**Spicy dragon** : I caught Happy  
  
**Spicy dragon** : what about ya all  
  
**Metalhead** : still searching  
  
**Snake** : I found cubellios  
  
**Spicy dragon** : Noice  
  
**Metalhead** : no one saw her ?  
  
**Spicy dragon **: where was it ?  
  
**Snake** : I don't think so Gajeel. She was at Kinana's place, got a text from her  
  
**Snake** : from Kinana I mean  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : u mean cuby went there on its own ?  
  
**Snake** : apparently  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : awwww  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : so cute man  
  
**Snake** : ...what  
  
**Spicy** **dragon **: s'been a while since the last time u visited her  
  
**Snake** : you don't know that  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : dude we sleep in the same room  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : we have the same schedules  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : I know everything about ur life  
  
**Spice** **dragon** : u know everything about mine  
  
**Snake** : ...  
  
**Snake **: creepy  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : anyway  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : cuby wanted u two to be reunited  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : so it planned this whole escapade with the cats  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : so u could see your girl again  
  
**Snake** : ...  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : ur snake's more romantic than you are  
  
**Snake** : wtf are you talking about  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : ur love life  
  
**Snake** : and stop using 'it' for cubellios  
  
**Snake** : she's a she  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : this thing not an animal  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : it's a deadly weapon  
  
**Snake** : you just said she was more romantic than me  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : that's cuz ur colder than the iciest blade  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : 's not hard to be more romantic than u  
  
**Holy** **shit** : Natsu's right  
  
**Holy** **shit** : ur colder than a reptile  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : Sting u back <3  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : thx bro <3  
  
**Holy** **shit** : ur welcome <3  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : where hav u been ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : thats a secret  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : :O  
  
**Holy shit** : ;)  
  
**Snake** : so you're telling me that I'm not romantic  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : we are  
  
**Holy** **shit** : definitely  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : telling u  
  
**Holy** **shit** : just that  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : Sting u got my back  
  
**Holy** **shit** : always <3  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : luv ya <3  
  
**Snake** : ...  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : ur just jealous  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : and Sting u gotta tell us  
  
**Snake** : at least I have found my soulmate  
  
**Snake** : none of you have  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : ...  
  
**Holy** **shit** : ...  
  
**Holy** **shit** : rude  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : so mean  
  
**Snake** : and Sting probably just lost himself in the town Natsu

**Snake **: nothing to be curious about

**Holy shit :** :O

**Holy shit : **im like

**Holy shit : **so offended rn

**Snake :** don't care

**Spicy** **dragon**: :o  
  
**Holy** **shit** : u dont deserve love  
  
**Snake** : cause you do ?  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : ofc he does  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : he deserves all the love the world can give him  
  
**Holy** **shit** : bro <3  
  
**Spicy dragon** : <3  
  
**Snake** : get a room  
  
**Metalhead** : ikr  
  
**Metalhead** : you two are making me dick  
  
**Metalhead** : sick*  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : lmao  
  
**Metalhead** : ur 4 years old  
  
**Holy** **shit** : he is  
  
**Snake** : Gajeel we're surrounded by idiots  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : but u all love me  
  
**Snake** : I don't  
  
**Metalhead** : I don't  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : T_T  
  
**Holy** **shit** : I do  
  
**Holy** **shit** : and there just lying dont wory  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : <3 <3  
  
**Snake** : Sting you gotta learn how to write  
  
**Snake** : my eyes are bleeding right now  
  
**Holy** **shit** : I cant  
  
**Snake** : why the fuck not ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : if I do im gonna be too perfect for this world  
  
**Snake** : ...  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : nice one bro  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : u nailed it  
  
**Holy** **shit** : <3  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : <3  
  
**Snake** : shut up  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : <3 <3 <3 <3  
  
**Holy** **shit** : <3 <3 <3 <3

\--9h52 ~ 11 minutes later --

**Snake** : Sting ?

  
  
\--9h54--

**Snake** : Blondie ??  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : he won't answer  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : too busy being fabulous  
  
**Snake** : shut it  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : what is it ?  
  
**Snake** : do you know where he went ?  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : No ! He's being secretive :(  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : I've been spaming him for like ten minutes  
  
**Snake** : is your life that boring ?  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : come and fight me  
  
**Snake** : sure  
  
**Snake** : but not now  
  
**Snake** : I think I can see him  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : Sting ?  
  
**Snake** : yes  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : oh my  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : where are u  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : what is he doing  
  
**Snake** : I'm getting closer  
  
**Snake** : there are people with him  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : :O  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : who ??  
  
**Snake** : dunno  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : how many are they ?  
  
**Snake** : two  
  
**Snake** : I don't recognise them  
  
**Snake** : I'm too far away  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : :O  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : I can't handle that much mystery  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : Sting !  
  
**Holy** **shit** : yes ?  
  
**Snake** : really ??  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : hehe  
  
**Snake** : why didn't you answer me you bastard  
  
**Holy** **shit** : busy  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : busy doing what ?  
  
**Snake** : is that you behind the building of the dorm ? Near the garbage cans ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : ...  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : dude shut it  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : He's hiding from Gajeel  
  
**Metalhead** : I'm coming  
  
**Holy** **shit** : fuuuuuuuck  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : Gajeel u can't u have to find Lily  
  
**Holy** **shit** : Lily ?  
  
**Snake** : there are people with him you can't decently beat the crap out of him in front of them  
  
**Metalhead** : since when are you defending him ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : is that why lector was out ?  
  
**Snake** : I'm not defending him  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : you found Lector ?  
  
**Metalhead** : u are  
  
**Snake** : If you want I can drag him in a dark alley  
  
**Holy shit** : guys  
  
**Holy shit** : what have u done  
  
**Holy shit** : yes i found lector  
  
**Holy shit** : and Cobra im definitely not coming with u  
  
**Snake** : well I'm coming  
  
**Snake** : you better get ready  
  
**Metalhead** : me too  
  
**Spicy dragon** : Gajeel u can't  
  
**Spicy dragon** : Sting run away  
  
**Holy shit** : I cant  
  
**Spicy dragon** : why ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : theres a cute boy with me  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : !!!  
  
**Holy** **shit** : cobra if ur coming dont embarass me

**Snake** : you're the one embarassing us with your grammar

**Holy** **shit** : am not

**Holy** **shit** : btw were are u ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : u said u could see me  
  
**Holy** **shit** : I cant see u  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : how is he ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : i cant see him  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : I meant the cutie  
  
**Holy** **shit** : nfoajbdoaifjjfoa  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : :o  
  
**Snake** : :o  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : he lost his mind  
  
**Snake** : that's what he was busy doing  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : ikr  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : cobra pls tell me  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : what does he look like

\--10h14 ~ 6 minutes later --

**Spicy** **dragon** : cobra ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : he's talking to Yukino  
  
**Spicy** **dragon** : Yukino ?  
  
**Holy** **shit** : Sorano's sister  
  
**Spicy dragon** : she has a sister ?  
  
**Holy shit** : aparently  
  
**Metalhead** : don't act surprised  
  
**Metalhead** : he told us that  
  
**Spicy dragon** : he did ?  
  
**Metalhead** : do you ever listen ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : have u found Lily ?  
  
**Metalhead** : no  
  
**Holy shit** : seriously guys what have u done  
  
**Metalhead** : they're idiots. They didn't close the door  
  
**Spicy dragon** : you left it open !  
  
**Metalhead** : I had a Sting to chase  
  
**Spicy dragon** : it's not like u caught him in the end  
  
**Metalhead** : shut up  
  
**Metalhead** : how is it you haven't noticed them leaving  
  
**Spicy dragon** : we were busy  
  
**Snake** : we were ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : cobra !  
  
**Spicy dragon** : How is the cute boy then ?  
  
**Snake** : cute  
  
**Spicy dragon** : ...  
  
**Snake** : emo  
  
**Spicy dragon** : I want details !  
  
**Snake** : come see for yourself then  
  
**Spicy dragon** : I can't  
  
**Snake** : why is that ?  
  
**Metalhead** : come help me find Lily you moron  
  
**Spicy dragon** : I said I can't  
  
**Spicy dragon** : I've got something to do  
  
**Metalhead** : ...more important than finding Lily ? I mean, yeah, this is just our education at stake  
  
**Spicy dragon** : ...  
  
**Snake** : oh no  
  
**Snake** : Natsu  
  
**Snake** : tell me it's not about a boy  
  
**Spicy dragon** : ...  
  
**Snake** : you're an idiot  
  
**Metalhead** : wait, really ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : sorry guys, he's too hot  
  
**Snake** : bros before hoes !  
  
**Metalhead** : this is the worst timing ever  
  
**Metalhead** : can't you see him another day ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : nope  
  
**Spicy dragon** : that's my chance  
  
**Snake** : do we even know him ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : nope, just met him  
  
**Metalhead** : ...  
  
**Metalhead** : so you're putting us all in danger of being expelled for a guy you just met ?  
  
**Snake** : harsh  
  
**Spicy dragon** : ...  
  
**Spicy dragon** : now that u put it that way  
  
**Spicy dragon** : I'm starting to feel guilty  
  
**Metalhead** : that's good  
  
**Snake** : we'll make you regret that choice all your life  
  
**Spicy dragon** : :(  
  
**Spicy dragon** : but  
  
**Spicy dragon** : he seems nice  
  
**Spicy dragon** : and without him I wouldn't have found happy  
  
**Holy shit** : is happy home ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : yes I've just left him in the flat  
  
**Spicy dragon** : why ?  
  
**Metalhead** : have u closed the door ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : yes, Gajeel, I have  
  
**Spicy dragon** : foaifjzpfizjnlzig  
  
**Spicy dragon** : GAJEEK

**Spicy** **dragon** : L  
  
**Metalhead** : calm your ass down  
  
**Spicy dragon** : zereph just told me he found a black cat in the library  
  
**Metalhead** : holy crap  
  
**Snake** : we're saved  
  
**Metalhead** : that sneaky cat  
  
**Spicy dragon** : not sure, it's my brother we're talking about  
  
**Metalhead** : that's probably the last place I would have thought of  
  
**Spicy dragon** : he'll probably ask for ur soul as a price  
  
**Metalhead** : I'll go  
  
**Spicy dragon** : ur so brave  
  
**Snake** : seems like you can go to your date in the end  
  
**Spicy dragon** : it's not a date  
  
**Spicy dragon** : im just paying him a coffee  
  
**Holy shit** : we still wanna hear all the details  
  
**Metalhead** : no we don't  
  
**Metalhead** : and aren't you busy drooling over cutie ?  
  
**Holy shit** : am not  
  
**Snake** : he is  
  
**Snake** : but he's done worst  
  
**Metalhead** : what ?  
  
**Snake** : he just invited him to the flat  
  
**Spicy dragon** : what ??  
  
**Snake** : along with Yukino  
  
**Metalhead** : you mean our flat ?  
  
**Snake** : yup  
  
**Holy shit** : theres a problem ?  
  
**Metalhead** : well it's definitely not clean  
  
**Snake** : there are probably cornflakes everywhere  
  
**Spicy dragon** : perhaps happy ate all of them ?  
  
**Snake** : ew  
  
**Metalhead** : gross  
  
**Metalhead** : there's a living snake in it too  
  
**Snake** : no cubellios is at Kinana's place  
  
**Snake** : I'm getting there btw, so I won't be back until...I don't know  
  
**Spicy dragon** : so cute !  
  
**Snake** : Natsu you're such a girl  
  
**Spicy dragon** : :O  
  
**Holy shit** : that was sexist  
  
**Snake** : what ? He's got pink hair  
  
**Spicy dragon** : oh  
  
**Holy shit** : my  
  
**Spicy dragon** : god  
  
**Snake** : cut the drama  
  
**Spicy dragon** : dude my life is drama  
  
**Snake** : no it's not  
  
**Spicy dragon** : yes it is  
  
**Holy shit** : so  
  
**Holy shit** : there definitely coming to the flat  
  
**Holy shit** : just to see the cats  
  
**Spicy dragon** : really ?

**Snake** : yes cutie literally melts for cats  
  
**Snake** : and when cutie's melting...  
  
**Spicy dragon** : ...Sting's heart is melting too  
  
**Snake** : ;)  
  
**Spicy dragon** : ;)  
  
**Metalhead** : that was such a bad pun  
  
**Snake** : you're the bad pun  
  
**Spicy dragon** : have u found lily ?  
  
**Metalhead** : I've just entered the library  
  
**Metalhead** : can't find zereph yet  
  
**Metalhead** : the place's huge  
  
**Spicy dragon** : try the witchcraft and occult magic shelf  
  
**Snake** : wtf  
  
**Snake** : does this even exist ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : sadly it does  
  
**Spicy dragon** : it's like hidden in a corner  
  
**Metalhead** : I'll be back as soon as I have Lily  
  
**Metalhead** : Sting the place better be nice and neat  
  
**Spicy dragon** : Sting are u sure they are people we can trust ?  
  
**Metalhead** : don't ask him  
  
**Metalhead** : he cant be objective  
  
**Spicy dragon** : cobra ?  
  
**Snake** : it's Sorano's sister we're talking about  
  
**Snake** : and cutie won't betray us  
  
**Snake** : you should have seen his face when Sting told him there were other cats  
  
**Snake** : you don't have to worry  
  
**Spicy dragon** : fine  
  
**Spicy dragon** : Gajeel i'll tell my brother to be nice with you  
  
**Metalhead** : I'm not scared of him  
  
**Snake** : you should  
  
**Snake** : the dude's creepy af  
  
**Spicy dragon** : I have to leave you guys  
  
**Spicy dragon** : good luck Gajeel  
  
**Snake** : have a nice date flame princess  
  
**Spicy dragon** : it's not a date !  
  
**Snake** : I can see you blushing from here  
  
**Spicy dragon** : shut up  
  
**Snake** : man I generously offer you my blessing  
  
**Snake** : is that how you thank me ?  
  
**Spicy dragon** : ...  
  
**Spicy dragon** : thanks  
  
**Snake** : you're welcome ~


	6. Light and Shadow meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sting can't think properly, Rogue is a sucker for cats, and Yukino actually understands what's going on. There's Cobra, too. Being annoyingly smart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something important ! In a few days, it's the start of the school year :(, and my studies are taking a lot of my time and attention, so I don't think I will be able to keep up this rythm of one chapter per week...the next one is written, but after that nothing's sure...  
I promise I will end this fanfiction one day though haha ;)  
Anyway, this chapter took me so much time to write, hope you will enjoy reading this :)

''You have to take an appointment. Are you available on Monday ?''. Sting pouted in disappointment. All his previous excitement was reduced to nothing in front of practical obligations. Why was the world so cruel ?

''But I need it now ! It's for the love of my life'', Sting whined. The man looked at him with a mix of sympathy and amusement.

''We're full today. Besides, if you want it done in one session, judging by the size of it, it's going to take several hours, if not the whole day'', the man insisted. He seemed a bit embarrassed. Sting changed strategy. He winked at him in what he hoped was a seductive way, which seemed to be the case judging by the way the man flushed. Then Sting got slightly closer to him across the counter, smiling charmingly. 

''Please, it's really important for me'', he said in a low whisper while intensely looking at the man in the eyes. The other cleared his throat and looked down at his computer, face completely red.

''I'm truly sorry, there's nothing we can do before Monday, will you be there ?'', he replied in a weak voice. Sting sighed and resigned himself to it.

''Fine'', he answered sadly. He could easily skip classes on Monday, as he had the best excuse in the world. Well, he wasn't sure everyone would agree on that, but he didn't care. His appointment taken, he left the place and made his way back to the campus through the streets, casually typing on his phone, being careful not to take the same path he did to get to the shop in case Gajeel was still around.

He shivered at the thought of his murderous room mate, and could only hope he would have forgotten what had happened when he met up with him again, as Sting was pretty sure that his excuse of soulmate won't save his ass from Gajeel.

Sting turned a street, and he could now see the familiar buildings of the campus, except that this wasn't the front. He frowned, and wondered if it was possible to enter from the back. _Perhaps I should get back to the main entrance_, he thought briefly before a rather scary image of Gajeel appeared in his mind, and he decided to keep going this way. _Maybe I can find some hidden passage_, he thought mischievously, already contemplating all the pranks he could do using this information.

A few minutes later, he arrived in front of a metal gate that was partly hidden by vegetation. Sting looked around, and realized that he had left the inhabited streets of the town and was now in a partially abandoned place. There was garbage on the floor and a red car that seemed like it hadn't been driven for a long time. Sting approached the gate in front of him and noticed that it was slightly opened, probably by force, seeing that it was clearly damaged were a lock should have been existing.

He contemplated if this was safe for a minute, but the buildings seemed really close behind the gates, so he shrugged and decided to get in.

After a moment walking on a visibly rarely used path, Sting grinned victoriously as he emerged on concrete, the back of a building of the University standing tall in front of him. He noticed two people that seemed busy doing something near garbage cans, which was peculiar.

As Sting got closer to the building, he watched curiously the two people from a distance. There was a black-haired man that showed his back to him and a silver-haired chick that was holding something red that seemed oddly familiar. Sting frowned. Was that...? He changed direction and walked towards them. He cursed when the man got close to the woman, preventing Sting from trying to see and determine what she was holding. He accelerated a bit, a part of his mind noting that the girl was really cute, and when he was close enough, he saw the man clearly petting...

''Lector ? Is that you ?'', he said out loud and they both froze for a second. Then they turned to look at him, and Sting forgot all about possible-Lector as he locked eyes with the man in front of him. Sting struggled to put words on how breathtaking he was.

Fair skin and raven black hair made his dark red eyes stood out in a captivating way. Long black bangs covered one of his eyes, his other like a ruby reflecting all the emotions Sting was feeling right now in a thousand crimson shades, and he had to fight back the urge to readjust the man's hair so that he could admire them both. The scar on his nose held roughness and coldness that perfectly balanced the softness and warmth of his face. The discrete, shy smile the man was giving him made his heart flutter and he found himself dumbly smiling back.

Sting vaguely heard the silver-haired girl giggling beside them, but he couldn't care less. There was no place in his mind for embarrassment, the man in front of him had overwhelmed him with joy, excitement and desire. Sting felt like he was at the gates of heaven. He just had to reach out, and then...

The other suddenly looked away and everything shattered. His eyes turned dull and his lips froze in an unemotional line, his dark bangs casting an inexpressive shadow over his face. Sting was confused. Confused, and hurt. Sickening rejection gripped his heart with cold, hollow fingers and he swallowed painfully. He suddenly felt like he was about to collapse, but he wasn't sure if he would scream in frustration, break into a fit of blind rage, or dissolve into helpless tears. Before any of these happen, he tore his eyes away from the boy to look at the girl, forcing interest.

Now that he paid little attention to her, her face was really familiar. She was watching them with an expression he couldn't decipher. He frowned, grateful with the distraction from the boy she was providing. The little ball of fur she held was definitely Lector, who meowed happily when Sting set his eyes on him. Sting smiled lovingly at his cat, who purred when he reached out to pet him. The sound and vibration provided by Lector purring was barely soothing the turmoil of emotions swirling inside him, but Sting would gladly drown himself in any form of calming he was offered. And what was Lector doing here ?

''Is this your cat ?'', the familiar-looking girl asked curiously, taking Sting out of his contemplation, her voice delicate and melodic. Sting clung on her words, less volatile than his current state. That's it, all he had to do was to focus on the current matter, and momentarily forget about the gorgeous man beside her, who had just thrown him in a whirlwind of erratic feelings. He could give way to his emotions later, he just had to shove them deep inside for the moment. Now. What had she said again ? _Is Lector my cat, right ? Yes._ He couldn't help but feel proud. He gave her a bright smile, easily going back to his socially beaming self. At least on the surface.

''Yes ! He's cute, isn't he ?'', he exclaimed cheerfully, gazing down at his cat with fond eyes. The girl laughed softly at his enthusiasm, her brown eyes glowing amber in the sunlight.

''He is...Rogue has already fallen for him'', she added cheekily.

''Yukino !'', the other protested, but Yukino just winked at him. A faint shade of red dusted the other's pale cheeks, Sting's heartbeat increasing significantly at the sight of it. Rogue...the sound of it echoed pleasantly in Sting's mind, and a loving smile made his way to his lips. Shit. He could feel his emotions threatening to overwhelm him once more, and he promptly forced his attention somewhere else, looking away. _Am I so helplessy in love__ already ?_ He could hear Yukino teasing Rogue, the other weakly trying to defend himself. And did he just say _in love _?

Sting had to find a distraction before his brain went in overdrive. Lector. He still didn't know how he ended up here. He had to ask the boys, maybe they knew something. Perhaps this was some silly prank ? Not a really smart one, but who was he to blame ? He was by far the one doing the stupid jokes most of the time. He took out his phone. Fourty unread messages. He frowned, maybe something had really happened.

''Something wrong ?'', the girl -Yukino ?- inquired. Sting rose his eyes from his phone to meet hers. She was adjusting the blue flower in her hair. Seeing she wasn't holding Lector any more, Sting widened his eyes in panic, until he realized the cat was now in Rogue's arms. Yukino had cut the man's protests by shoving Lector in his arms, and Rogue's attention was now almost entirely absorbed by the animal. He was looking at him with pure adoration, and Sting felt an irrational pang of jealousy hit him. He shook his head in disbelief. Getting jealous over his cat, really ? He forced his attention back to Yukino.

''Yes, I actually have no idea as to how Lector got here, so I'm going to ask my room mates''. Yukino rose an eyebrow.

''Room mates ?''

''Yes, we have a room in the dorm right there'', he explained casually while pointing at the building behind them. Yukino frowned. She seemed surprised, but Sting didn't get why. She didn't push it any further though, so he shrugged and went back to his phone.

A few minutes later, he shoved his phone back in his pocket, sighing deeply in consternation. Seems like _all_ the pets had escaped. How was that even possible ? Were they idiots, or something ? Yukino interrupted his internal monologue.

''So do you live with your cat ?'', she asked, almost too casually not to be suspicious. Sting tilted his head to the side. What sort of question was that ?

''Well...yes''. He heard Rogue gasp, and Yukino's mouth fell into a 'o'. What was wrong ? Sting didn't like when he was the only one not understanding what was going on, and unfortunately it happened more often than he'd like to admit.

''Did you...'', Rogue started, and Sting locked eyes with him for the first time since the other had turned away. His face was still quite expressionless -which didn't prevent Sting's heart from skipping a beat at how attractive he looked-, but there was uncontained curiosity - and was that excitement ?- piercing through his emotionless mask. Sting had to use all his willpower not to drown himself in deep crimson red and focus on what Rogue was saying to him.

''Did you get some sort of authorisation ?'', the other asked. It took a few seconds for Sting to fully understand what Rogue was implying. Well maybe more than a few seconds, Sting's notion of time was a mess when he was looking at Rogue. When Sting did understand though, he felt dread filling his body as he suddenly realized how compromising this situation could get. _Shit_. He started thinking for a valid excuse, but couldn't get any. He had to say something though, or else he would definitely be suspicious.

''Well...err...'', he started, but it's not like he had anything to say. Yukino tilted her head to the side and Rogue raised an eyebrow at Sting's obvious discomfort. _Shit shit shit._ It's not like he could snatch the cat from Yukino and run away. Rogue's voice cut through his thoughts.

''You keep him in the dorm, do you ?'' he stated, startling Sting. His face was dead serious, efficiently emptying Sting's mind of any though of trying to deny. Instead, he simply nodded, swallowing nervously.

''So, hum... I would really appreciate if you didn't...spread the rumour around.'' He gave them a big and bright smile, counting on his natural charisma. That seemed to work smoothly, as Yukino smiled fondly. Well, at least on her it worked. Rogue was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Sting stared back, puzzled and incapable of looking away. The other was simply adorable that way. Knowing if Rogue would snitch was actually important, but Sting didn't know what to do with that expression, and it would help if the other's gaze wasn't that intense, and if Yukino had not started giggling again - how long had they been staring at each other ?-, and if his phone would stop buzzing like that in his pocket, and - wait, this could be important.

Sting found the strength to look away, mumbling something about his phone. He heard Yukino whispering something to Rogue that he didn't get. That must have been meaningful, because Rogue made a weird, strangled noise and started stammering. Sting couldn't help but smile at how cute he sounded. He didn't dare look up, though. When he finally looked up from his phone, Rogue was flushing red. He and Yukino were whispering to each other, caught up in what seemed like a rather passionate debate. Sting was about to interrupt them, but before he could say anything someone casually put an arm around his shoulders, startling him.

''Hellooooooo Blondie, how's life ? Is - wait, is that you, Yukino ?''. All three of them turned to the man, Sting already knowing who that was. Cobra stood tall and haughty with his usual fur coat and smirk. There was surprise and confusion in his eyes too, as he took in the woman behind Sting. Sting couldn't say that he wasn't surprised he knew Yukino, but he had more urgent matters to discuss.

''The door ? Really ?'', he asked more aggressively than he intended to be. Cobra looked down at him in disdain, clearly showing Sting bothered him.

''You know, if you think of it, you're the cause of it all. Why did you run away like that ?'' Cobra retorted, poking Sting's chest with an accusing finger.

''Some psycho was out for blood ! My blood'', Sting replied. Someone -Rogue ?- gasped behind him.

''That's cause you pissed him off'', Cobra stated without paying attention to Rogue, ''He never gets mad for no reason''.

''Well, I may have woken him up, but that's-''. Cobra cut him with a loud snicker, getting closer to Sting's face. His smirk grew wider.

''You don't need to search any further, that's the reason he chased you like a crazy ass boar. Why on earth would you wake him up ? Bad dream ?''.

''Is that you, Cobra ?'', Yukino asked hesitantly before Sting could answer. The taller man turned to her.

''That's me'', he stated proudly, and frowned. ''So you really are Yukino. How have you been doing ?''. He smiled at her, which was something Cobra rarely did. In fact, he only smiled when talking to Kinana or Sorano, his childhood friend. If Natsu was his friend since primary school, Sting had met Cobra and Gajeel in Highschool. They had all somehow managed to become best friends, which was something Sting still considered as an achievement, but never regretted. He pretty much knew all of them by heart now (especially Natsu), but there was still things he was unaware of concerning Cobra. For instance, how the hell did he knew Yukino.

''You know her ?'', Sting blurted, confused. They both turned to him with odd expressions on their faces.

''What ?'', Sting muttered grumpily, feeling like he missed something. He wasn't making up things, Cobra _was_ looking at him like he was an idiot.

''I'm Sorano's sister !'', Yukino exclaimed cheerfully.

''You know who Sorano is, right ?'', Cobra added with a teasing smirk. Sting shove him off.

''Yes, I know''. He crossed his arms. ''How is it I never heard of her ?''. Cobra sighed dramatically.

''Well, I did told you guys about her, but you're an idiot, so you forgot''.

''I'm not-''

''She was separated from her sister when she was like 8, and I haven't seen her since, does that ring a bell to you ?''. Sting frowned at that. This story was familiar. Seeing that he wasn't protesting any more, Cobra sneered, then turned back to Yukino.

''So, what are you doing here ? Sorano told me that...''. Sting stopped listening as Cobra and Yukino exchanged about old times. His attention was drawn back to Rogue, who was listening to the others with a small smile on his face, still petting Lector. Sting looked at him in deep thought, trying to figure out what the other was thinking of him. Before averting his eyes, he had been smiling to him. Why did he look away then ? Had Sting done something ? Right before looking away, he saw something in his expression, something akin to...fear ? Sting shook his head. No, that didn't make any sense. Sting wasn't scary. Gajeel was, but not him. Then what was it ? Disgust ? Sting swallowed sudden pain away. _No no no, that's not possible, stop having weird ideas_. He was many things, but not physically disgusting. Or maybe it was the way he acted ? Staring at him like that...he could have been perceived as intrusive ? But the other had stared back, right ? Sting grunted loudly, pulling at his hair in frustration. Why couldn't he think anything through successfully ? His train of thought was interrupted as Rogue suddenly turned his head to Sting, who gulped and quickly averted his eyes. He took his phone out of his pocket, trying to appear like he hadn't been staring at the other for five minutes straight, very likely in vain.

''I guess I should give him back to you''. Sting blinked twice. Someone was talking to him, close. He looked up to see Rogue handing him Lector, somewhat reluctantly.

''Y-yeah'', Sting stammered. He wanted to punch himself at how skittish he sounded. It's not like he hadn't been confronted with hot boys and girls before. Except that Rogue was looking oddly at him now, and Sting realized he was still handing him Lector, his arms half stretched in a weird position. Sting promptly reached out to take his cat, but froze on place as he accidentally brushed Rogue's hands in the process, managing to make this situation even more awkward. His hands were pleasantly warm, the kind of comforting warmth you'd want to make a pillow out of. Wait, did he really say Rogue would make a nice pillow ? _Gods, that was such a creepy thought._ Panic was slowly taking control of him, his body still not responding, and he must have been blushing like an idiot now, because Yukino was giggling once more. _What is wrong with you_, Sting angrily thought before finally taking Lector in his arms, enjoying the soothing heat he was providing. He was sure his blush had spread across his neck and collarbone.

Cobra was laughing openly at him now, along with Yukino, but Rogue did not seem to mind. He was looking at Sting with that same unreadable expression he wore when he realized the other kept his cat at home.

''You've got room mates'', Rogue stated. Sting nodded, wandering where the other was going with this.

''Three'', he specified with a bright smile of his. Rogue's eyes widened a bit and he started blushing too. Sting's heart tripped over his feelings at that, and his smile grew bigger. Rogue cleared his throat, averting his eyes. Sting felt disappointment clutching his heart, Rogue had broken their connection _again_. He seemed unsure of what he was about to say.

''Are there...are there other ?'', he asked hesitantly, still not looking at Sting. The blond-haired man frowned in confusion.

''Other what ?''

''Cats. Other cats'', Rogue clarified. He was fidgeting with his fingers nervously. Yukino, who had been listening to the conversation with Cobra, chuckled. She seemed to get where her friend was heading.

''Hum...yes. We have - '', Sting started.

''Sting ?!'', Cobra interrupted, slightly alarmed. But Sting wasn't listening. Rogue had locked eyes with him again, his expression one of a child that had just found a treasure of sweets. If this wasn't the cutest thing Sting had ever seen, he didn't know what was. He felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest at any moment. Then Rogue shook his head and crossed his arms, his face way more serious, but his eyes betrayed him, still glowing with excitement. His voice was severe as he spoke.

''Alright. Now, if you don't want me to turn you in...''. Sting and Cobra gaped at him in shock. Sting could practically hear Cobra's mind growling 'how dare you', but before neither of them could say anything, Rogue ended his sentence with a satisfied smirk that looked surprisingly good on him.

''...I want to see all of them''.

~

''Rogue and Sting huh...''. Minerva smiled wickedly as she watched them all from above, her devious mind already planning some scheme to entertain herself, as she lazily braided her hair at her window.

''Looks like I'm gonna have a lot of fun, reducing your soulmate bond to ashes''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama is coming ~


	7. When the treasure finds the dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Levy and Zereph are being badass bookworms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I may have forgot to post this (oops), anyway enjoy the read ! Kudos and feedbacks are always appreciated ;)

Levy was silently reading books in the library, scribbling things down on her notebook from time to time. She didn't notice the man approaching her until he put a hand on her shoulder softly. She jumped slightly, her face breaking into a smile when she set eyes on the man next to her.

''Zereph !'', she exclaimed cheerfully. The other smiled softly.

''Levy. How are you doing ?''. She adjusted her red glasses, her smile growing wider.

''Excellent ! I've been reading this book about anomalies in soulmate dreams, did you know that some have multiple soulmate dreams ? They think this can mean many things, for instance that you have several soulmates, or that they are actually the same, but your dream is split in two. They believe this can happen if you're too often woken up during your soulmate dream. Also, you can have several soulmates and just one dream. There are also people that mix up 'usual' dreams with their soulmate dream, and it can lead to having a soulmate dream that never ends the same way...not that the end is always meaningful...but if it is...''. She hastily wrote something on her notebook. Zereph laughed, sitting beside her with the book he had brought. '_How to : death'_, it said.

''Well that is truly interesting...'', Zereph started with a thoughtful expression, ''I actually read something about this yesterday, you know ?''. Levy's eyes lit up at that.

''You did ?'', she asked, watching him expectantly.

''Yes, this was an article about people with soulmate dreams that always ended differently. It said it could mean that you'll never meet your soulmate, so your dream couldn't end. And if it happens suddenly, like if your dream always ended the same way but one day it changes, and after that day it never settles for the same end, well this could also mean your soulmate has died. This usually happened to old people who never found their soulmate, as you usually stop dreaming of your soulmate once you were reunited with them''. A shadow crossed his face. ''That's unfortunate. I wish I could make this dream again...''. Levy put her hand reassuringly on Zereph's hand and squeezed lightly. He never really talked about his soulmate, Levy just knew something bad had happened and she was now in deep coma.

''Of course you would talk about death and gloomy things like never meeting your soulmate...'', she teased, trying to change subject. That seemed to work, as Zereph shook his head and smiled.

''Well death is actually nice, I always feel like we're not paying enough tribute to her''. Levy tilted her head to the side.

''Did you just say her ?'', she asked cautiously. Zereph looked at her with that bored face he always wore, and shrugged.

''Have I ?''. It wasn't obvious before, but now she could clearly see the glint of mischief in his eyes. Levy rolled her eyes in amusement.

''How many people do you frighten with your stories, exactly ?'', she inquired playfully. He smiled wickedly.

''A lot. But people are mostly idiots. One day, dark forces will emerge and put them back in their right place. I'm just a mere messenger''. Levy patted his shoulder. She loved it when Zereph got all worked up like that, telling stories that made as much sense as they didn't. Well, 'as much sense as they _shouldn't_' was more accurate.

''Then I guess you'll have to tell me about death being a woman one day'', she stated with a wink. Zereph jumped and looked around as if to check there was no one within hearing range. He actually looked _nervous_. Levy shivered in excitement.

''Shh, be discrete. Yes, perhaps I will someday. Anyway, what about _your_ soulmate. You pretty much know everything about them now, what are you waiting for ? Go look for them !''. Levy shook her head, tapping her pen on the book.

''Naaa, I don't want to. I'll wait to see if something happens naturally first. I kind of broke the system you know, I'll give it a chance before destroying all the magic with pure brainpower'', she added with a playful wink. Zereph laughed at that. Levy had analysed her dream thoroughly for years, using testimonies and scientific discoveries to make the most accurate description of her soulmate. Turned out she could easily find them now, if she asked people around and searched social networks. Levy sighed, shoulders slumping.

''Also there's Lucy's dream...she wants me to investigate it'', she said thoughtfully. Lucy had never really paid attention to her soulmate dream, thinking that she would eventually end up with her soulmate if this was what fate had decided, not bothering to push her luck. 'Time will come, for now I'm just having common relationships, and it's already fun !', she always said to her.

Except that she had recently got sick of dating around, as she realized the men she ended up with were usually assholes. Levy shuddered at the memory. A week ago, she had entered to the room they shared, only to find Lucy crumpled on the sofa with books, clothes and furniture scattered all around the place. One look at her was enough to realize she was in the same mess as her environment, heavy sobs shaking her frail body in painfully-looking spasms. Levy had stayed by her side all night, listening to her crying about how her relationships were nonsense, about how she always seemed to attract the wrong guys, and if perhaps there was something wrong with her. Levy had took great care in telling her that _she_ wasn't the problem. On the morning though, after having shed all the tears in her body, Lucy had looked at Levy with sudden determination burning in her eyes. 'I'm done, now', she had said. 'I'm going to find my soulmate, even if it takes me all my life. And no more stupid playboys'. Levy found her determination admirable, and she would do anything on her power to help her in her quest.

''Perhaps I can help ?'', Zereph offered, cutting through her thoughts.

''If you want to...I believe she could have two soulmates''. Zereph's eyes glinted with interest, and Levy smiled. They shared a love for anything that could make a good riddle.

''I'm saying that because there's three major themes in her dream. Cards, keys and a Lion''. Then Levy went on to describe Lucy's dream to Zereph, but he interrupted her when she was in the middle of it.

''Look !'', he said, pointing at something behind Levy. She turned around just in time to see half-a-dozen of books falling from a shelf. Before she could do anything, Zereph appeared next to her, rushing towards the books now scattered all over the floor. Her eyes widened when he turned back to her, holding...

''Is this a cat ?'', she blurted in surprise. She rose to her feet, approaching her friend as he nodded.

''Yes, I'm going to tell my dear brother, could you take him for a moment please ?'', he asked while handing her the cat that she welcomed in her arms. He was black and had a bad-looking scar across his right eye. She frowned.

''Isn't Natsu's cat blue ?''. Zereph nodded while typing on his phone.

''Yes, I think this is one of his room mate's cat. Gajeel, I believe''. His attention was suddenly on something behind her.

''Everything's fine, we accidentally make them all fall over'', he said to someone else. Levy froze. She shouldn't be seen with that cat, or else Zereph's brother might end up expelled.

''I'm going back to my seat to keep it hidden on my knees behind the table'', she informed Zereph, before sending a look to the shelf from which the books had fallen, a good half-meter above her head.

''Besides, it's not like I could really help you putting those books back up'', she added with a smirk and went to sit down. A minute later, Zereph sat on her side. He smiled naughtily, looking at his phone.

''What is it ?'', she asked.

''My brother is sending Gajeel here. He wants me to be nice with him, should I ?''. Levy snorted at that.

''Yes, you should. You can't always act like an illuminated psychopath. Besides, it's Natsu's friend. Now let's wait for him while I tell you the end of Lucy's dream''.

''Fine'', Zereph agreed, pouting slightly. Levy grinned.

''You're actually kind of cute like this, you know that ?''. Zereph shrugged, his face going back to his usual 'I'm endlessly bored with my life' expression.

''Let's finish that dream now''. So they did, and they were debating on all the various meanings it could have when someone interrupted them.

''Oi. Stop being nerds and give me my cat''. The man -Gajeel ?- talked gruffly, with a deep voice that made Levy shivered. She turned to look at him. '_He looks like a mountain of muscles_' was the first thing she thought upon seeing him. '_Oh. That's my soulmate, then_', was the second one. Gajeel was really tall, large and muscular, with piercings on his arms, face, ears, and maybe elsewhere but she couldn't see. He was actually wearing clothes. Which wasn't surprising now that she thought of it. _What the hell is wrong with my mind ?_ He had very long, black hair tied in a messy ponytail, _no eyebrows_, and he wore a tired expression, arms crossed. Zereph sighed next to her.

''See ? Natsu wants me to be nice, but he's not. What spirit shall I call, then ?'', he asked grumpily. Levy giggled.

''Calm down Zereph. That's very likely my soulmate'', she whispered. Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her.

''The fuck did you just say, shrimp ?'', he grunted aggressively, while Zereph muttered 'knew it' beside Levy.

''So it would be nice not to exorcise him or something you know ?'' she added with a small smile, before rising to her feet and getting closer to Gajeel, the cat in her arms.

''Aren't you missing like...eyebrows ?'', she asked in a playful tone. Except that Gajeel didn't look like he wanted to have fun right now. Or like, ever. His face seemed naturally crumpled in a grumpy expression. He glared at her.

''Aren't you missing like... size ?'', he retorted, towering over her like an angry monster. Levy laughed heartily at that.

''You're fun...Gajeel, right ? Let me introduce myself, I'm Levy, your soulmate''. She offered her hand innocently. She heard Zereph sneering behind her - he sounded so evil when he laughed - as Gajeel gaped at her in shock, his eyes widening comically.

''I think you broke him'', Zereph mocked when Gajeel still had not moved ten seconds later. Levy nodded with a smile, mischief in her eyes.

''I guess I did...'', she said tenderly before retracting her hand and handing Gajeel the cat instead. That shook him out of his frozen state. He slowly took the cat from her arms, actually bending over slightly to reach it.

''You're too small'', he grumbled, his voice less rough than it was when he first talked to them. He started petting his cat with a lost gaze.

''Well you're too tall'', she replied, pouting. ''Seriously, are you twice my size ? That's inconvenient''. She contemplated it for a second, then smiled timidly.

''I guess I kinda like it, though'', she added softly. At that, Gajeel stared at her like he wanted to punch her. Instead, he shook his head and sighed.

''I'm tired. Thanks for finding Lily'', he grunted before turning on his heels and walking away from them. Levy pouted, a bit disappointed.

''See you, Gajeel !'', she exclaimed, waving her hand at him. He made no move to answer to her until he reached the end of the alley.

''See ya, I guess'', he grumbled before disappearing in the next alley. Levy smiled warmly at him, staying where she stood. Zereph joined her.

''I always thought you would have ended up with someone prettier...but nevermind'', he said plainly. Levy pocked at his shoulder angrily.

''Hey, looks don't matter ! He's fine the way he is'', she protested. Zereph shrugged, looking bored.

''If you think so...now, let's go back to that dream''. She nodded eagerly and followed him to their table that was now covered with books of all sorts.

~

Jet and Droy sat behind a shelf not far. The two men had heard everything, and stayed in a heavy silence minutes after Gajeel left Levy, ignoring the weird looks students sent their way while passing by. Droy finally broke the silence.

''Soul...mate...?'', he dared, eyes wet. Jet nodded painfully.

''Yes, that's what I heard too. We can't let Levy-chan fell in this man's grasp''. Droy took the other's hand with determination, ignoring the way Jet's hand against his made his chest warm and fuzzy.

''No. We can't'', he stated firmly. The other squeezed his hand back, finding strength in Droy's reassuring speech.

''And we won't''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding Jet and Droy was a last-minute thought, I have no idea where this is going so we'll see ;)


	8. To steal someone's heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...you have to steal their phone first. In which they are all friend with the friend who just met the friend of the person they just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is me coming back from the dead*  
Hi, I apologize for the time it took me to write this. I don't know when there will be another chapter, but the main plot is in my head so it will be written one day or another :)  
Enjoy the read ! ;) English is still not my first language so if you notice any mistake please tell me :)

Jim, 9h42 : ''_I'm sorry, can we talk ?_''

Lucy looked at her phone notification and sighed, sliding it back in her handbag with a scowl. She was not going back with that asshole, no matter how handsome or sorry he was. She promised it to Levy and her self-esteem, and she knew this was the best decision. Taking a deep breath, she resumed walking through the hallways of the university, heading to the cafeteria. A few moments later, her phone vibrated in her bag. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and decided to ignore it, focusing on making long and regular steps. Until a few seconds later, when it vibrated again. And again. She stopped dead in her tracks and reached for her phone, almost dropping it on the floor in her hurry, feeling suddenly exasperated.

Jim, 9h44 : ''_Look, I know you're mad, but I'm truly sorry_''. Lucy restrained herself from throwing her phone away. _I'm so gonna block him_, she thought angrily. She was hastily typing on her phone when someone snatched it from her hands. She rose her head irritatingly.

''Natsu, I'm not in-'', she started before closing her mouth in utter surprise. This was definitely not Natsu. First of all, this was a girl. Second of all, her hair were neither pink nor spiky, they were long, brown and wavy. And she had purple eyes, which would definitely give her some badass aura if she wasn't swaying on her feet like she was...well, drunk. It may have been almost ten in the morning, but the more Lucy looked at her, the more she was convinced the girl was actually pretty drunk. She was clearly using the wall as a way to keep some balance, and Lucy was almost sure no one snatched strangers' phones in a sober state. Speaking of which, she made a move to get her phone back but the girl seemed to have kept good reflexes and easily avoided Lucy's hand. She smiled at her teasingly.

''You sure you want it back ?''. Lucy rose an eyebrow and crossed her arms, indicating that she did not have to answer such an obvious question. The other girl tilted her head to the side in wonder.

''Really ? It seemed like it was bothering you, so I generously offered my help and took that source of anger from you. Am I not nice ?''. Lucy frowned at the upside down logic, but part of her couldn't help finding the gesture sweet. She took a step closer and presented the other girl her opened hand, as if she was some kind of mother trying to confiscate her child's toys. Which was maybe not entirely mistaken, as the other girl was definitely behaving like a child. Lucy smiled, noting how the girl's eyes went straight to her lips at the action.

''I appreciate the token of concern, but I'm still going to need my phone back''. As if one cue, her phone vibrated in the other girl's hand, who glanced quickly at the screen, and frowned. Lucy's eyebrows shot up in outrage at the indiscretion. She was about to say something but the girl talked first.

''Someone called Jim says he loves you. Got a lover boy ?''. Something was off in the other's voice, but Lucy didn't dwell on it as her mind suddenly went red with sudden rage.

''I'm gonna kill him'', she muttered. The other girl looked surprised for a second, before her face twisted into a playful smirk.

''Well don't get mad over some stupid boy, you're probably smarter and definitely prettier than this''. Lucy frowned and contemplated what the other had just said.

''Did you just call me pretty ?'', she asked curiously. The girl seemed taken aback.

''Huh. Yes. No one ever said that to you before ?''. She grinned.

''Well, boys yes. Girls no''. There must have been something meaningful in the way Lucy said that because the other girl's face was suddenly closed, her smile fading away.

''It's not - I don't have a problem with that'', Lucy added quickly, ''I'm just...surprised I guess''. The other's grin returned just as fast as it disappeared, and Lucy found herself smiling back. They locked deep brown with dark purple and stayed like this until Lucy scratched her throat and the other girl blinked.

''I'm Cana'', she said with a wink that made Lucy blush lightly. If the 'staring into each other's eyes for longer than necessary' had not rang a bell in Lucy's mind, the way her heartbeat increased slightly and the warmness on her cheeks certainly did.

''I'm Lucy'', she replied with another smile. She rose an eyebrow and pointed at her phone. ''Are you planning on giving it back to me ?'', she asked, ''I will probably need it at some point''. Cana smirked.

''I will, if you promise not to murder anyone''. Lucy sighed as the other handed her the phone. She turned it off and put it back in her bag. When her attention went back to Cana, the latter looked bitter.

''I can assure you, no man deserves such an amount of attention''. Lucy frowned slightly. She was tempted to ask if a man was the reason she had drunk this early in the day, but this didn't feel like a good idea. Instead, she opted to take Cana's hand in hers and smiled brightly.

''I was going to the cafeteria, wanna get a coffee or something ?'', she offered. Cana, who was watching their intertwined hands with a shy smile, nodded.

''All right, but you have to let me pay for you'', she replied while they started walking. Lucy couldn't help but notice that Cana's hand fitted perfectly in hers, and her insides felt pleasantly warm.

''Why should I let you pay for me ?'', she asked. Cana flashed Lucy with another grin.

''Because you look stunning'', she answered earnestly like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Lucy choked on air. She had lied earlier when she had said that she never got compliments from girls, it did happen on rare occasions. However, Cana was the only girl that made her heart skip a beat each time. Which was unusual for Lucy, but pleasing and in a way, refreshing. She realised she had stopped walking, and Cana was watching her, looking amused and clearly pleased with herself. Lucy took a hold of herself and smiled playfully, determined not to lose this little game. She may not be used to flirt with girls, but she was definitely good at it with boys.

''All right'', she started, ''so how do we do then ? Because I don't know how you define 'stunning', but if it's akin to 'absolutely gorgeous', then I'll have to pay for your coffee too.'' She made a point of letting her eyes fall on Cana's lips for a second, before turning away from her and heading back to the cafeteria. After a few seconds, she looked back at the other girl, who had stilled a few meters behind her. Cana was blushing furiously. Lucy laughed, which seemed to stir Cana out of whatever thoughts she was in.

''Are you coming ?'', Lucy inquired with an affectionate smile. Cana nodded.

''I guess we'll have to pay for each other then'', the brunette added, before taking Lucy's hand and leading them to the cafeteria.

Fifteen minutes later, they were standing in the middle of tables and chairs, looking for somewhere to sit with what they had ordered (in the end, Cana had realised she did not have her bag on her and Lucy had had to pay for them both, assuring Cana that she had no problem with that. Lucy had had to say that the other could just pay for them both another time - implying that there would be another time - for Cana to stop pouting and apologizing). Lucy started sipping her strawberry milkshake while scanning the place. She smiled brightly when she noticed a familiar flash of pink in a corner. She easily recognised Natsu, who was chatting with a black-haired guy that she didn't know. She turned to Cana while pointing to them.

''There's my friend over there, let's join them'', she offered enthusiastically. Cana looked at the two men, recognition filling her features. She looked at Lucy curiously, while walking towards the others.

''You know Gray ?''

''Gray ?'', Lucy replied blankly. She must have said it a bit loud, because the man in front of Natsu startled and rose his head to look at Lucy and Cana. Surprisingly, he seemed relieved at the sight of the brunette, and smiled at her. Natsu was now turning towards the girls as they finally arrived at the table. He had chocolate on the corner of his mouth, and Lucy laughed heartily at how Natsu-ish that was. He smiled brightly at her.

''Luce ! How are you doing ?'', he asked cheerfully.

''You have chocolate on your mouth, Natsu'', she pointed out with a loving smile. His eyes widened and he hastily wiped it away with his thumb.

''Thanks, Luce''.

''You're welcome''. She turned to the other man, who was changing seat so that Cana could take his former place. Taking this as the indication that they were welcome, she put her order on the table and sat down next to Natsu, in front of Cana who smiled softly at her. 

''Her actual name is Lucy'', the brunette informed the other guy. He nodded at Lucy. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue.

''I'm Gray, and this is Natsu'', he stated with a shrug. Natsu was beaming.

''So. How did the friend of the person I just met met my friend ?'', he inquired. Cana smirked.

''The world's full of coincidences'', she noted.

''Cana stole my phone'', Lucy stated blankly. Natsu gaped at his friend. Gray sneered.

''Why does that not surprise me ?'', he muttered. Cana swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

''Well I am surprised that you are actually wearing clothes, stripboy'', she retorted. Lucy rose an eyebrow at the nickname, while Natsu snorted.

''Didn't know this would be a habit, Gray'', he teased. The other just scowled at him.

''Oh my, you've known Natsu for like, a morning, and he has already seen you without clothes ?'', Cana added playfully. She was now laughing along with Natsu, while Gray just rolled his eyes at them.

''Am I missing something ?'', Lucy inquired. Cana grinned at her and put an arm around Gray.

''Well my friend has a tendency to strip anywhere, anytime, without a care in the world'', she explained while Gray shoved her off him.

''You're taking way too much pleasure out of this situation, Cana'', he grumbled. The brunette just poked his cheek with a finger. Lucy thought she looked adorable with her eyes gleaming with malice.

''Well, you have to admit it is funny'', Natsu replied with a smirk. Gray glared at him.

''You know what's funny ? The fact that you just burned your waffle by trying to show me fire tricks'', he retorted. Cana chuckled. Natsu pouted.

''How about you putting ice cubs in everything you drink ?''

''How about you shutting your mouth ?''. They kept bickering, oblivious to the exchange of knowing looks between Cana and Lucy.

''Is it me, or they are getting closer and closer while arguing ?'', Cana noted mischievously. Lucy shook her head with an expression mirroring Cana's.

''Nope, how long do you think it is, before they get close enough to actually kiss ?''

''Do you think it's fine if we stay to watch ?''. Lucy laughed at that.

''Kleptomania, voyeurism... are there other things I need to add to the list ?''. Cana looked truly offended, if it weren't for the spark of mischief in her beautiful, purple eyes. Lucy, who had just finished her milkshake, rose to her feet. Gray and Natsu did not spare a glance at her, clearly absorbed by each other.

''I think we should let them'', Lucy stated. Cana looked sheepish, but stood anyway. A few moments later, when they left the cafeteria hand in hand, Gray and Natsu were still bickering.


End file.
